Mario Strikers Ultimate
Mario Strikers Ultimate (Mario's Ultimate Football outside North America) is a Mario soccer game set for release in spring of 2014. The game is currently under development by Next Level Games and Pixel Perfect Co. to be released on the Nintendo Alpha. Gameplay The game is quite similar to its predecessor. One major difference is the removal of Megastrikes. In their place are special shots, which cannot be activated at will, but by filling up the star gauge. The star gauge is slowly filled up on good plays (i.e., block, body check, score, etc). A partner's star shot uses one of five units in the gauge and are less powerful than a captain's star shot, which consumes two units. Body checks are still utilized as a defensive asset. The electric fence, appearing in Mario Strikers Charged, is implanted around the border of the field, shocking players if they are hit into it by a body check, item, slide tackle, etc. The two teams selected are made up of the team captain, three sidekicks and a goalie, who is always a Kritter. The Lakitu Bros. will provide commentary for a game, including pregame, halftime, and postgame shows. One presentation upgrade is the addition of home and away uniforms. Each team can choose from two differently colored uniforms before the game. Players also no longer fall out of the sky as an entrance, instead they run out of a tunnel. Home fields are added for teams, although some teams Controls Offense *A: Pass *B: Shoot *Y/Right analog stick: Deke *Z: Special Shot *Left analog stick: Move *L: Use item Defense *A: Steal *B: Body check *Left analog stick: Move Goalie *A: Save *B: Dive *Y: Check *Left analog stick: Move Menu *A: Confirm selection *B: Cancel selection *Left analog stick/Directional pad: Select Game Modes Exhibition 1-4 players local, 2 players online Two teams selected by the player(s) play in a series, ranging from one to nine games in increments of two. Season 1 player local, N/A online In the main mode, season is played through. Players have the option of playing the Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup or Star Cup, each more difficult than the last. Clearing cups unlock characters. The player is given the selection of how many games are played. The player can play each team in their division once (7 games), every team once (15 games), each team in their division twice and cross-divison teams once (22 games), or play every team twice (29 games). The playoffs at the end of the season consist of the eight best teams in the league, playing in either a 3, 5, or 7 game series, depending on settings chosen at the beginning of the season. Clearing all cups unlocks the Rainbow Cup, the hardest of them all. The eight best teams are chosen by points. Teams are awarded 2 points for a win, 0 points for a loss, and 1 point for a sudden death loss. If teams are played more than once, games will alternate between home and away, which is the same for playoffs. If there is an uneven amount of teams currently available, the player can choose one team to remove from the league - however, the player is not allowed to give one division an extra team. The game features a news feed, which gives headlines for what is happening around the league. To unlock characters or fields, you must play at least 22 games. Tournament 1-4 players local, 2-16 players online The player first selects, 4, 6, 8, 12 or 16 teams for the tournament, and selects the teams participating (if 16 teams is chosen, all teams participate, as that is the amount of team captains in the game). The player will then select difficulty, series lengths (3, 5 or 7), and other settings. Situation 1 player local, N/A online The player creates a situation, selecting scores for both teams, remaining time, teams participating, field, and other options. The player then has to win the game. There are preset scenarios for each team, similar to Striker Challenges of Mario Strikers Charged. Lessons 1 player local, N/A online Lessons which teach the player basic fundamentals of the game. Settings The following is a list of settings that can be selected from pregame (or beginning of tournament/season) menus. *Commentary on or off *Items on or off *Period length (1–10 minutes in increments of 1 minute) *Game length (1-4 periods) *Weather* (sun, rain, snow, etc.) *Difficulty (Mushroom, Flower, Star, Rainbow) *Star Shots on or off *Field gimmicks on or off *Goalie control on or off *Unavailable in season mode, chosen at random. Characters Italic text denotes playable newcomer. Player Types Captains Default Unlockable Sidekicks Fields Default Unlockable Items Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Soccer Games Category:Sports Games Category:Nintendo Alpha Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2014 Category:Mario Strikers (series) Category:Mario Games